<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>d&amp;d, and darmonica by bi_in_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797800">d&amp;d, and darmonica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space'>bi_in_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_in_space/pseuds/bi_in_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>d&amp;d games and comforting, powers can be really annoying....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>d&amp;d, and darmonica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>monica sighed and she pushed open the door to her and darcy's house, her ribs still hurt from the mission three weeks ago.</p><p>how was carol able to heal so quickly?</p><p>all she can do is control electricity.</p><p>well, it's more complicated than that, she thought to herself.</p><p>technically.</p><p>cosmic rays, gamma rays, ultraviolet radiation, viable light, infrared radiation, neutrinos, radio waves, and yes-microwaves and normal electricity.</p><p>monica can control them all, not well, but she can.</p><p>it's not that she didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite.</p><p>her childhood dream had come true-be just like carol.</p><p>but these days, after the hex, after everything, it felt like only darcy and jimmy treated her like a human.</p><p>and jimmy wasn't around most of the week.</p><p>just her and darcy, and occasionally carol.</p><p>"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SLIMEY SON OF A BITCH!"</p><p>there was a yell from the living room, jolting monica out of her though as darcy's voice rang out, paired with the unmistakable sound of hands slamming onto wood.</p><p>instantly, monica's on guard and she feels-yes, feels the light beside her flicker out.</p><p>two seconds later she's in the living room, not in danger-no, but watching her friends play dungons and dragons.</p><p>jimmy and his boyfriend, scott lang-scott's daughter cassie and darcy are around the table, with jimmy in the DM's seat.</p><p>monica had completely forgotten about the weekly meets.</p><p>scott wistled, "where's the fire?"</p><p>at that, monica realized she'd turned off all the lights, and muttered an apology, snapped and made to go upstairs before darcy caught her wrist, "hey...."</p><p>"hey."</p><p>the other raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the game, "see you guys next week."</p><p>not a question, but an order, the room was clear in five minutes.</p><p>"are you alright?"</p><p>monica shrugged, "sorry for that."</p><p>darcy shrugged, "it's fine. but seriously-did they make you do something really hard again? because i swear i'll go right up to fury and kick his a-"</p><p>"darce."</p><p>"i will! they can't just burn you out! it'll kill you, the amount of stuff their making you do!"</p><p>in reality, it wasn't what they were doing to monica, but more what monica was doing to herself-desperately trying to get this under control, but at the worst times...the light bulb exploded when she and darcy were eating dinner.</p><p>the tv fizzed out while they were watching the 100.</p><p>the microwave went off on then when they were kissing.</p><p>and monica can't help but think that she's driving darcy away.</p><p>"look, your human-you know."</p><p>"i know, i know."</p><p>"so do human things."</p><p>"what do you mean?"</p><p>darcy spread her arms, "let's go to the beach! take cassie to sky zone-god knows jimmy and scott need alone time-if you know what i mean-and i am aware she's seventeen. have a day just the two of us!"</p><p>she grinned slightly, "do something that jane would slap me if i said out loud."</p><p>"OH KAY, DARCY!"</p><p>instantly, monica felt ten times better, darcy had that affect, with her chaos and energy, the ability to make everyone feel so much better.</p><p>especially monica.</p><p>she laughed, "yeah, i'd prefer jane not slap you. your pretty cute as-is."</p><p>darcy smiled, "oh, am i now?"</p><p>"shut up."</p><p>she could tell the other was going to make another comment, and quickly pulled her into a kiss-effectively shutting her up, witch, in retrospect, is pretty damn hard to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>